


Arthur Weasley and the Automatic Door

by lop90804



Series: Arthur Weasley and Muggle Technology [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur and muggle stuff, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19593874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lop90804/pseuds/lop90804
Summary: Arthur Weasley goes to a local store with the twins and gets...distracted.





	Arthur Weasley and the Automatic Door

Arthur Weasley walks in the automatic doors of the supermarket, followed by the twins. He then walks out. Then back in. Then out. Then back in. Then out. Then back in. 

George stops him. "What are you doing?"

"Are we sure this is a muggle shop? They have doors that open when you get to them," 

"Positive," Fred affirmed. "Maybe muggles have just figured out a way to do that. C'mon, what are we here for?" The twins started walking away, and got a solid few feet before they realized their father was not behind them. They exchanged eye rolls and turned around.

"Dad?" They said in unison. Of course, he was walking in and out of the door again, muttering to himself.

"They must have some sort of magic on this, but I can't figure out just how they-"

"DAD!" Fred clapped his hands in front of Arthur's face to get his attention. 

"Wait a second...that looks like a camera!" He said, pointing at a camera on the ceiling. "But.. why-"

"DAD!" George screamed. "What are we here for?"

"Give me a second, you see us on that screen up there?" He gestured to the screen. Fred and George decided to play along and get it over with.

"Yes," Said Fred.

"We see it," George affirmed. 

"We are on it. It's cool, do you think it has something to do with the door opening?" 

"Maybe," Fred rolled his eyes again. Arthur went in and out again. At this point, they had attracted the attention of an employee.

"Excuse me, what exactly are you doing?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, hello. How does this door work?" Fred and George cringed from embarrassment at their dad's question. 

"You mean..how does it open? Have you never seen an automatic door? They've been around for quite a while," The employee was confused, obviously.

"Yes, I'm aware. But I didn't know you had them. How do they work?"

"Sorry about him," Fred apologized to the worker, surprised that for once his dad wasn't apologizing for him.

"He's not all there in the head," George explained.

"Nonsense!" Declared Arthur, "I'm quite sane, just confused. How does it open?"

"Um.. There's a motion detector. When it sees someone coming, it opens the door. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you, I appreciate it," Arthur walked away, the twins both mouthing "I'm sorry" as they follow him.

"Never do that again, muggles are used to this kind of stuff. It makes you look weird." George begged.

"Curiosity is not a sin," Arthur smiled. "Now, I've forgotten what we were here for,"


End file.
